


Willful Corruption

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's indiscreet with a much younger man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Corruption

It wasn't supposed to get to this point. Ray was sweet, good company, and entirely too good-looking for his own good. The women always saw it, wanted him...and he stayed right there at her side. She supposed she should have been the stronger one, should have resisted. She was older than him by a good bit, had never gone in for younger men, knew that their link through the JSA was not the best reason in the world to follow through on more carnal attractions.

Yet here she was, lying in his bed, letting his hands ghost over her skin so reverently. She watched the way he treated her, refusing to remember Ollie's touches, just existing in the here and now with Ray. She responded easily to him, resisting the urge to take control, to teach him, and just letting him show her what he did know.

Temptation's yielding, she decided, wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as he collapsed over her, safe in her arms, and full of happiness.


End file.
